The Second Chance
by ashchild666
Summary: Harry has lost all hope and the will to survive when he is sent back in time to find something that may save the world and may also save himself warnings- language, slash and abuse Powerful!slytherin!harry RW HG AD bashing! please review!


**_Hey Everybody!_**

**_I am so sorry that I haven't been updating Harry Potter and the Betrayers for a long time. We just moved to and I lost the files during the move. Hopefully an Idea will come to me. _**

**_Anyways hope you enjoy this story, please review and hopefully you could give me some ideas for the next chapter, I am getting a major writers black. So thanks. _**

**_AshChild666_**

Chapter 1: The Promise

Outside Number 4 Privet Drive a young boy was laying on his back. This boy was none other than Harry Potter. He had just finish his chores that his uncle assign him to do so now he actually has a few hours to relax before his uncle. Aunt and cousin returned home from London. He was small for his age with jet black hair that was always messy and his eyes were a beautiful green color that cheeped everyone out when they get to close to him. 

Hey Harry! Harry jumped and quickly turned around when he saw whom it was he relaxes and smiled.

Selene please don't do that to me. Anyways what are you doing here? Selene was his only friend. Anyone else that tried was chase away from him by Dudley and his gang. Even if they wanted to chase Selene away from his they would have a very difficult time since Selene was a huge black snake called a Basilisk so natural everyone would be scared of her. 

I wanted to check up on you and see how you are doing He Smiled at her and stood up. 

Well I'm okay, but Selene I know you there is something else isn't there? Selene looked at him and smirked, well the best the snake can anyway. 

You know me pretty well don't you Harry? There is another reason why I came here. It was your birthday yesterday wasn't it? Harry looked at her for a second then nodded. Its not completed yet but as soon as I can I want to get you out of here. 

Harry sat there in silence What? I am actually going to leave this place? But where will I go? Who will take care of me? Remember I am only 8 He looked up at the road. 

It is not 'where' but 'when'. Harry I plan to send you back in time to your parents time. But before that you will have to learn all about your parent's world. Then I will help you leave this place forever. Harry smiled at her. 

Thank you Selene, this is the best birthday present ever. He looked up at the road then jumped. Uncle! Selene please go! Selene nodded and left as Harry quickly went inside to wait for his uncle. 

Sooner then he wanted he heard the car pull up the driveway and the front door closing. He Quietly went up to meet his Uncle. Making sure his head is down so his uncle wouldn't see the hatred burning in his eyes. 

"Did you do all of your chores?" He asked handing over his coat to Harry who put it away along with his aunts and much to his disgust, his cousin's.

"Hmmm" said his Uncle looking around "It looks like you-"

"Dad the freak missed a spot!" Yelled his cousin Dudley pointing to the trash all over the floor Harry Glared at his cousin because he knew that his cousin knocked down the trash can only to get Harry in to trouble. His uncle looked at the mess then looked at Harry his face starting to turn purple. 

"I TOLD YOU TO DO ALL THE CHORES THAT INCLUDES THE WHOLE KITCHEN YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" He stood over Harry who was in a corner unable to run. "WE GIVE YOU FOOD, THE CLOTHES ON YOUR BACK, AND A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD AND THIS IS THE WAY YOU REPAY US!" He punched Harry in the stomach making Harry collapse. 

"GET UP YOU WORTHLESS FREAK! DON'T YOU DARE SPIT YOUR DISGUSTING BLOOD ON YOUR AUNTS CLEAN FLOOR." He punched Harry in the stomach again making him cough up blood, his uncle kicked him again "Dudley please leave." Harry watched his cousin leave his heart dropping. His uncle took off his belt and whipped him until he couldn't stand then left.

Using all the strength he had left he move himself to his cupboard. He didn't know how long he was in there when the cupboard door open reliving his uncle. Harry 'could smell the alcohol coming off him. 

The next then he knew was that his uncle took of Harry's pants then his own. Harry screamed, he screamed hoping someone would hear him and come to help him, but no one came. Losing all hope he let his uncle do whatever thinking up ways to get his revenge for what happened to him. 

When his uncle left Harry laid on the floor of the cupboard bloody and naked. The tears came uncontrollable. He heard the cupboard door locked and footsteps walking away

'Thank God he's gone' Harry curled up in a ball and cried. He wanted to leave this place forever. 

Harry? oh my God Harry! He looked up painfully and saw Selene. 

Selene help me please.At once he felt Selene wrapped around him. Harry this has gone on far enough you are leaving now. I told you everything you will need to know so you could go now. There is nothing I can do about your wounds but I can make them stop bleeding for a little. I can't just sit around and watch you get hurt you are not worth getting beaten every day. Harry you are worth so mush better and hopefully you will get what you deserve, love. 

Harry smiled at his friendSelene Thanks He quickly put on the clothes that Selene brought him, which was some kind of robes with a black cloak. When he was dressed he looked at his friend and smiled. 

I will miss you Harry but I have already marked you as my master so we will meat again, I promise Suddenly a bright light came from Harry and the next thin he knew he was in a dark forest, but he knew he was safe... at least for now. 


End file.
